Character PIN
The Lineage 2 Character PIN is a secondary password to help keep your Lineage 2 game account more secure. It is designed to thwart keyloggers and increase the security of your account. You will still need to use your game account password to log into the game. Then, after you've set up your Lineage 2 Character PIN from your character selection screen, this PIN will also need to be entered in order to log into the game with any of your characters. You will not have to enter it again after logging out to Character Selection (without quitting the game) and when trying to log in again as the same character or another character. If you quit to desktop, you will have to re-enter the PIN. All characters on an account, even across different servers, share the same PIN. However, if you have characters on PTS as well as the live servers, you will be able to select a different PIN for PTS. Are you required to have a Character PIN? Yes. You are required to set up a Lineage 2 Character PIN in order to log into the game. The Lineage 2 Character PIN works like a secondary password to help keep your Lineage 2 game account more secure. You will use your Lineage 2 game account password in order to log into the game. Then you will also need to enter your PIN to log into the game with any one of your characters or delete characters. How do I register for a Character PIN? Upon logging into your account for the first time after the new Character PIN system has been switched on, you will be required to set up your PIN. This is done at the character selection screen. #Launch the game and log into your Lineage 2 game account using your Lineage 2 game account name and password. #Select any one of your characters and hit the Start button. #You will then see a pop up message titled Register Character PIN, requesting that you register your character PIN. #Using your mouse and the keypad provided in the pop-up, enter your preferred PIN and then re-enter it for confirmation. NOTE: You cannot use your keyboard to enter the PIN. You must use your mouse and the keypad on the screen. Your PIN must be 6-8 digits long and consist of different numbers. You will not be able to use the same number for each digit of your PIN, e.g. your pin cannot be 11111111. #Click the OK button. You will receive a confirmation message stating that you have set your PIN successfully. You will then be able to log into the game using your PIN. All characters, even across different servers, will share this same PIN. You will have to enter your PIN whenever you launch the game and are attempting to log in as a character for the first time in that play session. I forgot my Character PIN You can reset your Lineage 2 Character PIN from within your NCsoft master account. You will need to know the date of birth you registered on the account in order to do this. Log into NCsoft Account Management. Click on the Game Accounts link. Click on your Lineage 2 game account listed under the Game Accounts section. Click the Change Character PIN link listed in the Actions box of your Game Account Details page. Enter the date of birth listed on your account. Enter your new PIN, and then re-enter the PIN to confirm the PIN. Type the two words shown in the CAPTCHA™ image. Click on the Change PIN button. You will receive a confirmation message stating that your Lineage 2 PIN has been successfully reset. You will also receive an e-mail confirmation of the successful change. Category:Real Life Category:System Category:FAQ